


The Secret Lives of Omegas

by Smokengote



Series: The Secret Lives of Omegas [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angry Jensen, Corporal Punishment, Dark Jensen Ackles, Established Relationship, Hurt Jared, Lies, M/M, Omega Jared, Secrets, leather strap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokengote/pseuds/Smokengote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot of Alpha Jensen finding out that his omega had an entirely different life then what he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Lives of Omegas

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this isn't beta and I suck at grammar. 
> 
> I'm thinking I might writing a couple of one shots with these omegas getting into different situations. I just think omegas are so much more than their alphas give them credit for. Anyway, this popped into my head and I had to get it out there. I hope you guys like it.
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: MIGHT CAUSE TRIGGERS.....This series is about an AU where omegas have little to no rights. Alpha's have all the control. Jensen is a very traditional Alpha and Jared is a liberal omega. Jensen has no problem exercising his rights over Jared. There is physical, mental and emotional situations.

The Secret lives of Omegas

 

Jared laid quietly next to his alpha.  He couldn’t sleep.  He was worried about tomorrow. Last week had been a nightmare.  Jensen had broken his right ankle playing basketball with his alpha friends and he had needed surgery to put his ankle back together. Jensen had spent the last five days in the hospital just coming home today.  The bottom line was Jensen would be home for the next couple of weeks recovering.  Jared turned over to look at the clock. 4:54am.

He started to think about when he was sixteen and how he prayed that he would present as an alpha, but of course, he went into heat shattering those dreams.  He was lucky that his parents were progressive and let him continue his education as far as the government would allow.  He has his associates degree in business management.  Fancy way of saying he can work in an office at some corporation.  That is what he did.  When he turned twenty-two he was promoted to the administrator for Jim Beaver.  He loved his job.  Jim took Jared under his wing and taught him a lot about how the business ran.  Unfortunately, it was short-lived, the day alpha Jensen walked into the office, he mated and claimed him right on his desk.   That had been Jared’s last day at work.

The alarm went off scaring Jared out of his reminiscing.

Jared got up and turned the alarm off.

“Come back to bed,” Jensen said sleepily.

“I’m good, I’m up now,” Jared responded.

Jared quickly showered and got dressed for the day.  He made coffee and had just started to fix breakfast when he heard their son making noises from his bedroom. 

“Hey, little man,” Jared said as he picked his 14-month-old up out of the crib and started giving him good morning kisses.  Michael was all smiles and giggles in the morning.  After getting Michael dressed they went to go downstairs to the kitchen to continue making breakfast when Jared heard his alpha call for him. 

“Hey,” Jared said softly as he entered the bedroom and went to Jensen’s side of the bed.

Michael squealed when he saw his father and reached out to Jensen.

Jensen, who was already sitting up in bed, reached up for Michael and took him from Jared pulling him close to his chest.

“Are you in pain?” Jared asked. “I can bring you some fresh water.”

“I was in pain when I first woke up. However, the pain pill I took is kicking in now.”

“Why did you get up so early? We all could have slept a bit longer.” Jensen said.

“It’s Monday and you know it’s my day to take care of the pups,” Jared said nonchalantly.

“What? Whose pups?” Jensen inquired.

“You know, Mondays and Wednesday I watch Felicia’s Osric, Kim and Lauren’s pups.  I’ve been doing it for almost a year now.”

Jensen just stared dumbfounded at Jared.  How could Jared basically be running a day care at their home twice a week while he was blissfully unaware?

“I gave you the paperwork to sign. You know that no alpha would allow their pup into a mated home without written consent by the omega’s alpha.”

“Yeah, ok, I remember signing a few agreements, but I thought it was a one-time deal.”

Jared just smiled sweetly at Jensen. 

“I’m sure we talked about it and this is just a small miss understanding. Don’t worry Emily Perkins offered to help me out with the pups until you’re back at work.  This way I can be here for you too.” Jared explained.

“Who?” 

“Emily Perkins the omega who you know, she can’t have pups of her own.  She offered to help me until you were better.”

“Wait, isn’t she the omega you try to avoid all the time, the one you said talks your ear off?” 

“You’re exaggerating, but yeah, she’s a talker.”  Jared made a mental note to take an aspirin before she arrived.

“I have to feed Michael and get ready for the kids.  I’ll bring you some breakfast up in a bit.”

Taking Michael from Jensen, Jared went downstairs to cook breakfast.

Jensen sat in bed perplexed. He thought Jared cleaned and cooked all day, but apparently, he is the neighborhood daycare. Well, at least on Monday and Wednesdays.

Emily arrived ten minutes early.  Jared forced a smile as he opened the door to greet her.  His smile fell when he saw she was sporting a black eye.  Omegas didn’t ask other omegas why or who caused their pain they already knew.   Jared simply pulled her into a hug and said: “Thank you for offering to help me today.”

“It’s all good.  Hey, am I here first?  Is your alpha home?  What did he say about me being here today?

“Ok, ok one at a time.”  Jared sighed.  It was gonna be a long day.

Jared wasn’t kidding when he thought the day was going to be long.  From reassuring the other omegas that Jensen was fine with him watching their pups to dealing with Emily's endless talking.  She was a great help entertaining the pups, but her nonstop chatter was killing him.  Jensen was also very demanding, from wanting lunch and snacks, his laptop, his phone, this file, that file he had him running around all day.  Jared was ready to run away or at least take a long soak in the bathtub, however, he still had to make dinner and deal with explaining to Jensen why he wouldn’t be home the next day.

 

“What do mean you won't be home tomorrow morning?” Jensen asked in between bites of his meatloaf.

Jared was sitting on the corner of the bed where he could see Michael playing in his bedroom.

“I have a class tomorrow and I can’t miss it,” Jared said not looking at his alpha.

“What class? Bullshit you can’t miss it. What am I suppose to do? I need you here. I can’t take care of Michael.”

“Of course, you don’t have to watch Michael. On Tuesday’s he goes to Felicia’s house.”

Jensen trying to rein in his temper took a deep breath and put his plate down on the nightstand.

“Jared look at me.”

Jared looked away from Michael to look at Jensen.

“Start from the beginning. Why does Felica have our son on Tuesdays.”

“Remember that cooking class I wanted to take, every Tuesday morning and Thursday afternoon I have class. You signed the contract. Tomorrow my partner and I have to turn in our recipe for next week’s final.  I have to be there.”

“Partner?” growled Jensen

“Chad, he’s an omega.  It’s a beta/omega class.”

“I signed that contract a year ago, I thought it was a one time class. This isn’t a class it’s a second Degree your working on. Felica is that looney redhead and you're letting her watch our son. Is she watching only our son or is she the Tuesday daycare?”

“First Felica took two years of early childhood development and she’s great with the pups.  I would never just leave our pup with anyone…”

“Enough!…You shouldn’t leave our pup at all and don’t fucking tell me that I signed off on this because broken ankle or not I will kick your ass.” Jensen threatened.

Michael, hearing his alpha yell began to cry.  Jared jumped up and went to their son, happy for the excuse to leave the room.

Jensen was fuming.  He remembers Jared shoving papers at him to be signed and while Jared had not technically lied, he had omitted the whole truth of what was in those papers.  He should have read what he signed and not just blindly trusted his omega.

“Jared.” Jensen bellowed.

Jared appeared in the doorway holding Michael.

“You kept copies of everything I’ve signed regarding your extra activities?”

“Yes, alpha.”

“Bring them to me, now.”

After Jared gave Jensen the file he asked for, Jared gave Michael a bath and put him to bed.  He was now pacing downstairs in the kitchen.  He could feel Jensen’s anger through their bond and he wasn’t sure how to diffuse the situation.  Finally gaining courage he went upstairs to their bedroom.  Jensen looked up at Jared when he walked into the room. 

“You’re pretty fucking unbelievable. Classes, pup sitting, volunteering.” Jensen sneered.

Jared paled, he forgot about the one contract in that file that Jensen didn’t sign.  Jared had forged his signature.

“So, I’m guessing you take the bus to get downtown every Thursday morning.  You’re either incredibly naive or you’re really stupid. ” Jensen watched Jared turn even paler. Jensen continued “I would never agree with you volunteering at a homeless shelter.  I would never allow you to put yourself in danger.”

“They are poor people, not criminals and I volunteer in the morning.  I clean up after the shelter is closed, making beds, doing the wash, whatever else is needed. It gives me purpose.”

“Your purpose is in that other bedroom.” Jensen pointed towards the other bedroom.

“This ends tonight all of it.”

“Please, alpha, no, I’ll quit volunteering…”

“You’ll quit it all.  If something had happened to you I wouldn’t have known where the fuck you were.  We are not leaving our son in any sort of daycare.  What kinda omega are you?”

Jared gasped. 

“I love our son, I love our family.”

“Get my strap.” Jensen snarled.

“What?” Jared whispered.

“Now Jared. You lied to me, you put yourself in danger, you left our son with strangers. There are consequences to your actions.”

Jared went to Jensen’s dresser and opened the top drawer.  One of the mating gifts Jensen had received from his father was a leather strap to discipline Jared with.  Jared grabbed it with shaky hands.  He turned around to face Jensen, who was now standing up waiting for Jared to walk over and hand him the strap.

Slowly he walked up to Jensen and handed him the strap. 

“Strip and lay down on your stomach. I want you to count with each strike.”

Jared had hoped Jensen would start out light, but the first strike took his breath away.  He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from making a sound.

“I don’t hear you,” Jensen said.

“One,” Jared muttered.

Jensen stopped at twenty-five. 

Jared was a blubbering mess.  His face was wet with tears and his hair was sweaty and sticking to him.

“Tomorrow I will call the other alphas and let them know what you and Felicia, Osric, Kim  and everyone else has been up to,” Jensen said as he wiped the bangs off Jared brow.   “These secrets and lies end tonight.”


End file.
